1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to auxiliary apparatuses of carriers for vehicles and, more particularly, to an auxiliary apparatus which is mounted to a carrier fastened to a rear portion of a vehicle so as to ensure the visibility of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, to carry a bicycle or the like using a vehicle to, for example, a park or a peripheral road, a separate carrier for loading the bicycle on the vehicle is required. Typically, such a carrier for loading a bicycle or the like is provided on the roof or the rear portion of the vehicle.
However, in the case of the carrier being provided on the rear portion of the vehicle, the carrier or the bicycle loaded on the carrier covers the rear lights or the license plate which is installed on the rear portion of the vehicle, thus deteriorating the visibility of the vehicle. This causes the number of accidents to increase.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.